


First times

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Rare Pair Month [23]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Curious Marinette, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, not sexual, reassurance, showering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Marinette and Luka have there first shower together. (Not sexual)
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Rare Pair Month [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418947
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	First times

Odd. That was the only word that popped into Marinette’s head as she stood in the small cubical with her boyfriend. Luka’s playlist pumped out through his Bluetooth speaker as clouds of stream filled the bathroom. Marinette watched in fascination as Luka closed his sapphire eyes and placed his head under the warm water stream. His dip dyed hair slightly darkened as if got wet and clung to his forehead. Without much thought her eyes crept down his neck, to his toned chest and then even lower. 

A cough broke her from her staring, she snapped her head back up to see Luka smirking at her. 

“Having a little peak?” He teased. Marinette blushed a violent red as she turned her face away from him. She was completely horrified by her actions, even if they were a couple.

Her and Luka have been dating steadily for two month. They decided at the start that they would take things slow, that included sex. The barest Marinette had ever seen Luka was in his swimwear so when he asked her if she wanted to jump in the shower with him, she panicked a little.

“No, no, no, nothing sexual, just a shower, I promise.” He reassured her as he placed a careful hand on her shoulder. “You can say no, Marinette, No pressure.”She thought it over in her head, she did need a shower and it would be saving water. 

Marinette felt tear well up in her blue eyes. He was the one to reassure her that he wouldn’t make sexual advances yet here she was being a complete pervet. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Luka cooed, realise how upset Marinette actually was. He gently placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. “You’re allowed to look. It isn’t perverted or sexual. It’s just curiousity.” He smiled. Marinette gave him a small smile in return but her whole body language just screamed tense. Luka thought for a second before reaching for the shampoo. 

“Turn around.” He whispered, Marinettes face heated up at his direct words. She was about to voice her concerns when she heard the familiar clicking sound of the shampoo body cap opening. She relaxed a little before turning her back towards him and tilting her head up, giving him the perfect view to her head. 

She let out a small sigh as Luka lathered the shampoo in her dark black hair. This was certainly an odd experience, to be so exposed to one another in such an intimate way without being sexual. Marinette was happy see had the confidence to allow this to happy, their first shower. She smile in anticipation to there many other firsts they’ll eventually achieve


End file.
